Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a data processing method for error correction, and more particularly, to a memory controller for controlling an operation of programming data having a smaller size than sector data to a flash memory, a data processing method thereof, and a memory system including the same.
With the development of technology and the decrease in price of a flash memory device, a solid state drive (SSD) including the flash memory device has been come to the fore as a storage medium that can be substituted for a hard disk drive (HDD).
The SSD generally inputs and outputs data at high speed, does not have data easily damaged by external shock compared to the HDD, generates less heat and less noise than the HDD, consumes less power than the HDD, and can be manufactured smaller and lighter than the HDD. Accordingly, the demand on the SSD is rapidly increasing with the trend of low power and large capacity.
As the SSD is also used as a mass storage medium, the size of a sector which is an input/output data unit is being flexibly changed.